


神魂顛倒

by irizzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizzz/pseuds/irizzz
Summary: 他抓住被子到處張望，發現房間裡只剩自己一個人。而在餐廳裡再看到意大利人時，對方已經把自己收拾得一絲不苟，頭髮往後梳成All Back頭，絲毫不見昨夜雲雨的痕跡。





	

這是之前為了英糙合本寫的Mo面。現在Momo走了，面少也不知道還能留多久…所以，應該是最後一篇了吧。

感謝法國人和呆梨人給過我們的幻想。

然而你膜終究是Gay不起來的。

=====

1.  
Schneiderlin第一次親Darmian時，他們還只是普通的朋友關係——不，說是隊友關係更準確。那是一個愉快的夜晚，他們跟著荷蘭人和西班牙人們一起上餐館，慶祝在緊湊賽程之後幾天難得的假期。結果， Darmian不勝酒力，軟綿綿地伏了在桌上。而同是暫居於酒店的法國人，自然成了負責送睡美人回去的南瓜車車伕了。  
根據這二十分鐘車程的觀察，意大利人的酒品說得上不錯，一路上都在睡覺，不吵也不鬧。唯一值得挑剔的，是他一直都抱住自己的手臂不放，就像是抱住了抱枕一樣。  
付了車資後他搖了搖Darmian的肩膀，結果對方也只是由睡眠狀態變成半醒。找不到匙卡的法國人只好把心一橫把人扛回自己的房間（同時祈禱別被狗仔隊拍到），還把醉貓放在了房裡唯一的大床上。接觸到床舖後Darmian本能性地要解開領帶，努力好一陣子但徒勞無功。他看不過眼上前幫忙，手立刻被對方抓住。大概是酒精作用的關係，Darmian手心傳來的溫度有點高。意大利人還眯起了眼，給了他一個和掌心一樣暖的的笑容，炫目得讓他頭昏腦漲。他情不自禁地撫上了那好看的笑靨，著魔似地俯身一吻。  
意大利人的唇柔軟得讓人流連忘返，以致他在清醒過來後只敢落荒而逃。

2.  
第二次，發生在客場比賽球隊留宿的酒店內。  
都是那些無聊的遊戲。  
那時Schneiderlin正因為偷吻意大利人的事一個人心虛著，私下裡都有意無意的避開對方。而Darmian不知道是遲鈍還是貼心，表現得就像是什麼也沒有察覺到一樣。但總有些避無可避的時候。好比這一夜，把他喚來湊人數的Hererra打開了門把他拉進房裡。房裡就只剩一個空位，就在意大利人的右邊。他毫不猶豫的坐下，只是迴避了對方的目光。  
玩了什麼不重要，反正他就是輸了。懲罰是吻左邊的人的手。  
他轉頭望著被牽扯下水的倒楣鬼，即使不用看他也知道是誰。而Darmian也在看著他，眸裡清朗得教人看不出任何訊息。然而在二人對上的那一瞬間，就足夠讓心虛的他回憶起那一晚，還有對方嘴唇的溫厚質感。他花了兩三秒的時間才從回憶中走出來，只好捏了捏自己大腿，告誡自己這次他要親的又不是嘴。  
隊友們卻等得不耐煩了。長得像泰迪熊的Mata此時笑得像熊麻吉一樣，問他是不要嫌只親手不夠。De Gea又加上一句，說不滿的話他可以用舔的。  
Darmian抗議都沒人問他的意見，又說親他為什麼是一種懲罰。  
Herrera便問意大利人那他有什麼意見。Darmian說沒有。  
巴斯克人一楞，又說對喔Morgan長得也挺帥的，又是法國人，技術應該不錯，Matteo你其實挺期待吧。  
在Darmian回答之前（他覺得他大概會說他還真的挺期待的），他就托起了意大利人的手輕輕一吻，虔誠得彷彿在施行吻手禮。  
他還偷瞧了Darmian。嘴角含笑的意大利人正在注視著他。

3.  
當晚他們就一起回到了法國人的房間做了愛。Darmian還特地要Schneiderlin舔他的手指。雖然他更想要對方為自己這樣做，但還是順從了。他彎著腰，一邊用眼角的餘光瞄著意大利人，一邊緩慢又細緻地濕潤著對方纖長的手指。Darmian伸手撫上了他的頰，銀絲牽引在二人之間。  
他把意大利人壓在床上，迅速地解開了襯衣上煩人的鈕釦。Darmian笑著警告他別把襯衣弄壞。他瞪了瞪對方，看到那張臉就不捨得再兇了，轉去脫對方的褲子和內褲。看到了那對平日被衣物包裹得好好的白晢雙腿，他恨不得馬上把它們用力地分開。意識到自己的想法的Schneiderlin強迫自己深呼吸，又把唇咬得泛白，最後還是舔了舔自己的手指，替對方簡單擴張後才挺進。意大利人倒抽了一口涼氣，雙腿自覺地卻環上了他，腳跟在他背後挑釁似的磨蹭著。他也不再故作紳士姿態，扣住對方腰間霸道地衝撞著。  
完事後，Schneiderlin伏了在意大利人身上，彷彿捨不得對方的體溫。Darmian花了一段時間才回復過來。他揉了揉法國人難得凌亂的頭髮，說自己得先去清理一下。法國人聽話地翻身讓路。  
結果Schneiderlin睡著了，還沉得到了第二天被Morning Call吵到才醒過來。醒來的時候他身上披上了空調被。他抓住被子到處張望，發現房間裡只剩自己一個人。而在餐廳裡再看到意大利人時，對方已經把自己收拾得一絲不苟，頭髮往後梳成All Back頭，絲毫不見昨夜雲雨的痕跡。

4.  
相同的事情在下一次客場比賽時再次出現，然後是下下一次……  
『在外的戀人』——某天，Darmian突然如此稱呼他，然後噗哧的自顧自笑了起來，說自己的英文還是太爛了。  
那時他們上過了床，意大利人剛洗過了澡，正光著身子趴在床上享受他的按摩服務。  
聽到那個用詞時他一愣，揉捏著對方的腰際的手卻無意識地加重了力度。看到吃痛的Darmian扭動了身體，他才清醒過來。  
平日的他非常喜歡這風景。意大利人的身體白晢修長，線條是經年運動的結實，摸起來卻有著少年一般的柔軟敏感。他享受當他或咬或舔舐對方的乳尖時，對方總愛往後一縮，手卻會搭上自己的背，嘴裡還會吐出甜膩的軟音。  
「不好嗎？」看不到表情的Darmian問，語氣是一貫的冷靜，像是小時候在五月初偷到河邊玩時碰到的水的溫度。「我覺得這樣還挺浪漫的。」  
Schneiderlin沒有立刻搭上話。Darmian大概想轉身過來面對他，用手肘撐起了上半身，法國人卻突然往那圓渾的屁股呼了一巴掌，沒有很用力，聲音卻清脆得很。「不要亂動。」Schneiderlin說，一手按住了意大利人的背後，一手撫在臀上。「不然要是我錯手弄痛了你，你可不準嚷嚷。」  
Darmian乖乖的趴了回去，口裡卻開玩笑的投訴他這是恐嚇，是犯罪。

客訴事件後，他的業務範圍卻繼續發展，還慢慢拓展到客場酒店房間以外的場合。Darmian不時拉著他去巿場挑食材，再回家煮給他吃。會煮的球員不多，例如他，在外這麼多年了，還是只會弄最簡單的沙律和肉排，結果更多時候都是買三文治填飽肚子了事，結果有一次被Darmian碰到了，便被說他到底還是不是法國人，竟然跟英國人在飲食文化上同流合污。  
「不然你是要煮給我吃嗎？」他說。意大利人摸了摸鼻子，說：「好啊，要是你喜歡的話。」  
他也的確是喜歡的，不論是意大利人煮出來的菜式還是穿著圍裙的模樣。  
他們也偶爾在假日裡一起出遊。一開始他們都跟著Mata推薦的行程。幾次後他們便放棄了，改為去那些旅客諮詢中心會介紹的通俗地點，最後卻總是嫌人太多，到景點的冷清角落喝著咖啡。意大利人總愛問他澤爾維萊長什麼樣子，史特拉斯堡漂亮嗎，修咸頓又是怎樣的。他便挑了一個沒有比賽的週末把Darmian帶回修咸頓去，那裡的空氣都帶著熟悉的海水味道。沒有看過地圖，他們在舊城區裡百無聊賴地閒逛了半天，隨意地看了一齣二流愛情電影，最後到了一家以前常去的、有樂師彈奏音樂的愛爾蘭酒吧。酒保立刻端出兩大杯滿滿的黑啤，還有一大盤三文治和薯片。他心虛的窺探了Darmian一眼，以為對方會說他的味覺就是這樣壞掉的，沒想到意大利人都不抱怨，還一臉樂在其中。  
Darmian喝得微醺，嚷著想要去看他看了七年的海。其實當時的天已經黑了，沒什麼好看的，但他們還是來到了海邊，坐在最偏僻的長椅上。摻了寒意的海風不住地迎面吹來，他把Darmian摟得更貼近自己，問對方會不會冷。意大利人說有一點。

5.  
仗著黑夜的掩護，他們就在長椅上做愛。Darmian爬上了他的大腿後又慢慢沉下身，眉宇因為疼痛的關係糾結起來。「痛？」他明知故問，又伸手抿走了對方額角上的汗珠。因為憋氣而一臉通紅的Darmian搖了搖頭，呼了一口氣，便抓住他的肩膀主動擺起腰來。  
在高潮過後他比Darmian早了一點恢復過來。看著懷裡胸膛劇烈起伏，掛著水珠的睫毛卻像蟬翼一般顫動的意大利人，他不禁親上了那雙微張的，女孩子一樣柔軟的粉色嘴唇。久違了的觸感使他心跳紊亂——他想不起他們多久沒接吻了，還是只有他當初偷偷來的那一次——如果不算上那些在性愛途中的吮吸啃咬的話。睡美人被他的舉動漸漸喚醒，沒有推開他，反而抓住他的頭髮加深這個吻，直到耳邊傳來路過的汽車裡播著的音樂才放開。  
「Morgan，如果一直被你吻著，我會忍不住愛上你的。」Darmian湊到他的耳邊輕聲說道，收拾好自己便往車站方向走去。  
※  
他試著檢討，二人之間怎麼就發展成這種不太健康的關係。是不是他們太快上了床，把其他可能性都在萌芽之前盡數扼殺。然而在下一秒鐘，他就明白，這些所謂的可能性從來都不存在。他們可以做（實際上也做了）很多情侶常做的事——逛街、看戲、用餐、煮食、旅行、做愛……唯獨不會談戀愛。那樣的鈕帶太黏稠，連明年自己身在何方也不一定能夠掌握的他們，還不如從一開始就什麼都不要期盼、不要許諾。  
——就像是什麼人能完美地控制自己內心的一樣  
——就像是自己有資格去承諾什麼的一樣  
和意大利人正額抵著額喝著同一杯飲品的法國人在心底裡自嘲著。

完

[HE]  
「Morgan，如果一直被你吻著，我會忍不住愛上你的。」收拾好自己，Darmian湊到他的耳邊輕聲說道，然後轉身，卻冷不防被Schneiderlin一把拉回懷裡。法國人熱切地眼角吻到嘴邊再降落到頸側，最後用標準的、毫無保留的法式濕吻作結。「那你現有愛上我嗎？Matteo。家家酒的遊戲早該完結了。」Schneiderlin凝視著意大利人問道，一雙棕綠色的眼珠在街燈下顯得比平日更炯炯有神。  
從認識意大利人到現在，他不曾比現在更清楚自己在做什麼——那些親暱的虛假觸碰，在不知不覺間已經在他的心底生了根。是的，這個遊戲，這個意大利人，他都玩不起。

幾秒過後，Darmian才開口：「Morgan，沒有人像你這樣告白的。」意大利人的臉上沒了一貫的笑意，眉頭緊鎖。，深色的眼睛筆直的望著他。  
「所以？」Schneiderlin收緊了環住對方的腰的手臂。「既然你也說這是告白，那今晚我不會讓你再躲開。」  
Darmian咬了咬已經被啃得紅腫的唇，問他知道自己在說什麼嗎，又說他是不是喝多了。  
「我想我是醉了，雖然和剛剛的啤酒無關。」Schneiderlin說。「不然現在我為什麼會雙頰發熱，心跳加速？」他把意大利人的手抓到自己的左邊胸口上。  
二人對望。最後，Darmian嘆氣，嘴邊又掛上一道淺淺的卻不容忽視的刻度，說自己也不是跟每個人都那樣玩的。「不過你的話也太肉麻了。」Schneiderlin壓住了心中的狂喜，捏了捏意大利人頰上不多的肉，抱怨他又在轉換話題，最後才正式的問道：「所以是sì？」  
「Bien sûr」Darmian說。彼時流星在Darmian背後的黑幕上劃過，但他只願繼續沉溺於意大利人眼內的銀河。

完


End file.
